


His Little Marionette (The Puppeteer x Reader)

by StephanieKay



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 19,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24483382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephanieKay/pseuds/StephanieKay
Summary: Y/N is in college.  Her life is going well so far.  It is her last year of college and she is excited to graduate!  But what happens when someone unexpected comes into her life?
Relationships: Puppeteer/Reader
Kudos: 8





	1. Introducing Y/N and Alicia

No one’s POV 

Living in an apartment near her chosen college is a girl named Y/N. She is a 22 year old and is in her last year of college. She chose to live in an apartment instead of a dorm because she didn’t want to share a dorm with someone she has never met. She lives alone in her apartment and she is perfectly happy with it. She has a part time job to pay for the apartment. She lives a short 5 minute drive away from her college. Her job is a 10 minute drive away from her apartment. She is perfectly happy with her living situation.

Right now, she is sitting in her apartment looking for something to watch on TV. She failed to find anything that interests her, so she calls her friend, Alicia, to come over. A few minutes later, she hears a knock on her door. She answers it to see Alicia standing there. She tells her to come in and Alicia was more than happy to. She plops herself on the couch, making herself at home.

Y/N and Alicia have been friends since their 4th grade year. In high school, they made it their goal to make it into the same college. They were so happy to find they both made it into their chosen college. Y/N had offered Alicia to stay in an apartment with her, but Alicia wanted to stay in a dorm. She said that half of the fun in college is meeting new people. Alicia had made a couple of friends and introduced them to Y/N. They have a nice friend group and love to hang out whenever they can!

Y/N and Alicia talk with each other for a while. They talked about their day and what is coming up on them during the week. Alicia had reminded Y/N about an assignment due the next day. Y/N had completely forgotten about it. Thank god for best friends! Y/N made a mental note to get it done later. Alicia started talking about what she saw on the news.

“Have you seen the news?” Alicia asked.

“No, why?” Y/N replied.

“Apparently, there is a killer loose in the city! The police have been trying to catch them for quite some time now with no luck… They can’t seem to catch them. The last murder happened near the college. Everyone is freaking out, including me!” exclaimed Alicia.

Y/N tried calming Alicia down. “Don’t worry, if you want, you can stay with me tonight.”

Alicia shook her head. “No, it’s ok, besides, the person I’m sharing the dorm with, Bella, is good at self defense. She could probably fight them off if someone were to come in. She also taught me a few moves in case something happens. Besides, I’m more worried about you. You live alone here. The question is are you going to be ok?”

“I’ll be fine. Besides, I live on the third floor and always lock my door. No one is going to climb up and open and come through my window just to kill me. There is no need to worry about me. Nothing is going to happen to me. Everything is going to be alright.” Y/N said.

“Ok, only if you’re sure you’re going to be fine. You can sleep in my dorm if you feel unsafe here. Bella won’t mind. Are you sure you’re ok here?” Alicia asked.

“I’ll be just fine. If I change my mind I’ll call you. I’ll be ok here alone. Nothing bad is going to happen to me.” said Y/N. She looked out the window to see that it was starting to get dark. She didn’t need to keep Alicia here any longer. “You should probably get back to your dorm, it’s getting dark out.”

“Ok. I’ll see you tomorrow. Call me if anything happens, ok?”

“Sure thing. See you tomorrow!” said Y/N. Alicia left and Y/N was all alone.


	2. Noises

No one’s POV 

After Alicia left, Y/N checked the time to see that it was 7PM. She decided to make something to eat. She didn’t feel like making anything fancy, so she just made herself a turkey sandwich. She sat on the couch in front of the TV to find something to watch. She decided to watch the news since Alicia told her about the murders happening around the city. When she got to the news, they were talking about a game that had happened a few hours ago. After they were done with that, someone was talking about the recent murders. They talked about how the last murder happened near the college. They urged everyone living at or near the college to lock their doors and windows. Y/N had one of her windows open to let some fresh air in. She made a mental note to close it before she went to bed. After she was done eating her sandwich, she put the plate in the sink and washed it off. She checked the time to see that it was 7:25.

She decided that she should work on the homework that is due the next day. She remembered that it was a large project. She remembered that she had to do a presentation for the project. She opened her computer to find the project. She found it and opened it up and saw she had 18 slides of the presentation finished.

She looked for the paper that had the instructions for the project. She looked at it to realize just how large the project actually was. She looked at where she left off on the last slide. By the looks of it, she would probably need 30 slides to get everything she needed for the project onto the presentation. She knew that this was going to take a long time.

“Alright, time to pull an all nighter. Hope I can get this done by the morning…” Y/N said to herself. She remembered how long it took her to do 18 slides. Just to get 6 done, it took her 5 hours. The slides are very detailed. She knew she would be up all night to get the other 12 done. She hoped she could actually stay up to do the project. She was not looking forward to tomorrow.

It was 1:40AM and Y/N had 4 more slides left to get done on her project. She was about to pass out from where she sat. Trying to power through the night was proving difficult to her. She was doing everything she could to stay awake. She knew she had to get the project done. She decided to open up YouTube and play some music to help her stay awake. That seemed to help her a bit. She started to feel a little more awake when she started to sing quietly to each song. She always loved listening to music and singing. It helped her a lot, especially with all the stress she goes through being in college.

About a half hour later, Y/N thought she heard noises coming from the other room. She stopped singing and paused her music and listened for a bit to see if she could hear anything else. After a while, she decided to look around to see if she could find the source of the noises she heard earlier. She looked around and found the window she opened earlier was never closed. She closed the window and assumed that the noises she was hearing came from outside.

It was 3:20AM and Y/N was just about done with her project! She was happy that she might be able to get a couple of hours to rest tonight. She only had a couple slides left to finish up. She could get the project done by 5AM if she keeps working! She could get 3 hours of sleep if she gets it done at said time.

Y/N kept working on her project and quietly singing until she started to hear other noises. She paused her music and got up to investigate. She went to the window she had closed earlier that night. She noticed something below the window. She bent down to get a closer look at it…


	3. Intruder!

No one’s POV 

_Is that a shoe print?_ Y/N’s mind went into panic mode at that point. _Was that there before? Was there someone in her apartment? Are they still in her apartment?_

Y/N took a moment to calm her panicked mind. She started to think of what to do. She knew that she should find something to protect herself with. She thought of the knives in the kitchen. She started to dash to the kitchen!

When she was halfway down the hall when she felt something surround her. She saw glowing, yellow strings start to wrap around her body. She was wondering what the keck was going on. She looked behind her. She saw something only someone’s nightmare could come up with!

She saw a man, if you could even call him that. He had grey skin. He had glowing yellow eyes, even his mouth was glowing yellow! He has glowing yellow strings coming out of the tips of his fingers that were currently wrapped around her body. Whatever he was, he certainly wasn’t human!

Y/N eyes widened in horror. Was she seeing him right? Something like this should never exist! She started to breathe heavily. Tears of fear welled in her eyes.

The man, no, creature, chuckled at her horrified expression. “It took you long enough to realize I was here! I was starting to get bored. But that expression you’re wearing made the waiting well worth it!” the creature managed to get out before laughing at her.

Questions were swirling around Y/N’s head. She managed to gather the courage to speak. “Wh-who are you?” Y/N stuttered out. She was still trying to wrap her head around the situation she was in.

The man looked at her for a few seconds before responding. “I am The Puppeteer.” the man said.


	4. Singing?

The Puppeteer’s POV (2 hours beforehand) 

I was searching for my next kill. It was late at night, so no one else was out on the streets. I was walking along when I heard something. Was that… singing? I searched for the source of it. I concluded that it came from an apartment building I was near.

I saw a window open. That was definitely where the singing was coming from. I’m surprised that anyone has their window open. I heard people on the news urging people to make sure all of their doors and windows shut and locked. Well, at least I know who my next victim is…

I used my strings to get myself up to the window. I peeked in, I didn’t see anyone, the coast was clear, I still heard the singing. I climbed in, making a slight noise as I did so. The singing stopped, I assumed they heard something. I quickly hid in a different room.

I saw myself in what seemed to be a bedroom. There was a bed with F/C sheets and pillows. There was also a bedside table with a lamp on it. I saw a couple of posters on the walls with bands that I somewhat recognize. I saw what looked like a diary that had the name ‘Y/N’ on it, guessing that was the owner’s name.

I heard the window outside the room close and footsteps leading elsewhere. Soon after I heard faint singing again. The singing was somehow compelling to me. At first I thought the owner was playing music. I came out of the room and was sneaking around the apartment.

I peeked into what looked like a kitchen and saw a girl on her computer. It looked like she was working on some sort of project. I then realized that she was the one singing! _Quite a voice on her…_ I thought. I then started to look around a little and found myself back at the window I entered from.

I was walking around more and one of the floorboards creaked. The singing stopped. I hid in a dark corner trying to hide my face. I didn’t want my glowing eyes and mouth to give me away. I watched as the girl who I assumed was Y/N made her way back to the window I came through.

I watched as she bent down and her eyes widening at whatever she was looking at. My eyes landed on a shoe print. I guess my shoes were dirty when I came in. She started to run down the hallway, but I quickly caught her in my strings. She stopped when she saw my strings surrounding her.

When I had her completely wrapped in my strings, she slowly turned her head towards me. I used my strings to turn her body toward me so she didn’t have to fight to try to get a look at me. The look on her face was complete shock at first. Then it turned into a complete fear. I love that look!

I could tell that her head was flooded with questions on who I was and how I could exist. It took her awhile to finally find the courage to speak to me. “Wh-who are you?” she stuttered with obvious fear. I knew that there was no point in lying to her.

“I am The Puppeteer.” I said.


	5. What Is Going To Happen To Me?

Y/N’s POV

I had a million more questions floating around my head wanting to be voiced. I found more courage to voice the question that I was the most afraid to ask. I was afraid of what the answer would be. I almost didn’t want to know the answer. “Wh-what are you g-going to d-do t-to me?”

I looked at The Puppeteer anxiously waiting for an answer. He appeared to be thinking about how to answer the question. Seconds felt like hours! The fear of what the answer would be was killing me. I was about to have a panic attack!

After a few seconds of thinking, I finally heard the answer. I didn’t know how to feel about the answer. It wasn’t exactly what I was expecting. He smiled and said, “I don’t know, I may just keep you alive for a bit; you seem interesting.”

My mind blanked. I didn’t know what else to say or do. But honestly, what could I do in this situation. A weird mix of feelings flooded my body. Fear mixed with curiosity mixed with relief and something else that I could not place.

I was pondering on what I could say. I looked at The Puppeteer and he seemed to think about something, or that he was confused about something..? I didn’t know what he was doing or thinking about. All that I thought of doing is to wait for him to say or do something. I don’t know what he was confused about; if anyone should be confused here it should be me. I was the one who was seeing a creature that I have never seen breaking into my apartment.

Even though I didn’t do anything, my mind was running a mile a minute. I was still trying to figure out what exactly this creature was. No one could believe that a creature like this exists unless they see it with their own eyes. Maybe not even then.  _ Could I be hallucinating? Is this some strange nightmare? _

It seemed like at this point, neither of us knew what to do. We just… stared at each other, not doing anything. I was sure that he knew that I was still terrified. I am practically frozen in fear.

It looked like his mind was racing, too? But why? I’m the one seeing an unknown creature. We were both waiting for the other to move or speak. Or, at least, in his case, waiting for me to say something, since I can’t exactly move wrapped up in weird, glowing strings and all.

If anyone were to do anything it would be him. He is in control of the situation entirely, which is what I am afraid of. There was nothing I could do, so what could he be waiting for? He has to realize soon that he should be the first to do something. It’s weird that he isn’t doing anything.

We were staring at each other for a few minutes. But it felt like an eternity! Being stared at makes me uncomfortable. It makes me anxious. Which isn’t helping at all with the fact that I am almost having a panic attack.

He finally snapped out of whatever trance he was in. He started to move. I slowly started to make his way over to me. I was powerless to stop him.  _ What was he going to do to me? _

I was still frozen in fear. I could feel myself starting to have a panic attack. It was getting hard to breath and my heart was beating faster than it should be. Everything was turning black and I could feel myself passing out. I didn’t know if it was from the panic attack, lack of sleep, or stress or all of those combined, but everything turned black as my eyes slowly closed and I fell into unconsciousness.


	6. Many Questions

The Puppeteer’s POV

I was walking toward her when I could clearly see her having a panic attack. It wasn’t hard to imagine why. As I got closer, she started passing out. I was guessing that the cause of that was the panic attack. Her eyes were beginning to close.

I felt her go limp in my strings. I looked down at her and started to feel something that I couldn’t recognize. I ignored it at the time. I was wondering what to do with her.  _ Should I just leave her here? _

Something inside of me was telling me not to kill her. I didn’t know what it was, but I listened to it. I was confused why I didn’t want to kill her. I always kill my victims. I never leave them alive.

I was thinking about what I should do with her. I looked at a clock on the wall seeing that it was around 5AM. The sun would be up soon, so I knew that I should get home soon before anyone sees me. I didn’t know what to do about the unconscious girl in front of me. I unwrapped her from my strings and she fell to the ground with a  **thump** .

I decided to just leave her there for the rest of the night. I don’t think that she would tell anybody about this. Who would believe her about seeing someone like me? Afterall, she may think that her encounter with me was just a dream. Even if she did tell someone, they would think it was a made up story or that she is crazy.

I made sure that no one was outside before I made my way out of the window and onto the ground. I started on my way back home. I think I’ll be home before the sun comes up. I continued to look around to make sure I was not being watched. Wouldn't want anyone to see me.

I never got a kill tonight, but something interesting happened. I kept thinking about it the entire way home. It’s never happened to me before. There was a strange feeling when I saw her. I didn’t want to kill her.

Since when did I not want to kill someone? It’s not like I’m worried about being caught. I’ve never been worried about that kind of stuff. I never leave evidence at the scene. I’ve never been close to being caught.

I made my way out of the city and into the forest. I was away from civilization so now I don’t need to keep an eye all around me for any watchers. By now the first rays of sunshine were peeking out in the distance. The sky was still dark but soon it would be lighting up with colors as the sun started to rise. I decided to lean on a tree and continue to gather my thoughts on tonight while watching the sky.

I couldn’t quite understand what happened with that girl.  _ What made her so special? What was that weird feeling I had while I was with her. What stopped me for killing her? Did the weird feeling come from the girl? _

I continued to think as I watched the sky explode with different colors as the sun rose. It was pretty calming to be honest. I’m usually out at night, but it was always calming to watch the sun rise. I don’t know why. But it’s just something I do if I’m out at that time.

My head was still swarming with thoughts and questions about the girl. What was her name again? Y/N I believe. Everything about this situation stumped me. I was determined to figure everything out.

The sun was almost completely up by now. I made the rest of my way home. I’m still trying to figure some things out with this situation. The same questions kept swarming my head. I couldn’t do anything to stop it.

For some reason, I wanted to see the girl again. Maybe I just want some more answers, that has to be it. I got home and made my way to my room. I needed a lot of answers. All that I knew is that I will see that girl again.


	7. Was It A Dream?

Y/N’s POV 

I woke up to the sun shining on my face through a window. I did not feel refreshed at all. I just wanted to go back to sleep. My body feels a bit sore. I looked around and realized that I was on the ground in front of the window at the end of the hallway.

 _Why am I here?_ I thought to myself. I tried to think of what happened the night before. I started to remember The Puppeteer breaking into the house. I’m not dead, and I can’t see anything that would tell me that he was here.

 _Was that all just one big dream or hallucination? Did I pass out from exhaustion while I was looking around?_ I started to believe it was a dream. I looked over at the clock and it was 6:40AM. My class starts at 9:00AM, so I have some time to prepare.

But then I remembered about the project. _Did I get it done last night?_ I remembered working on it. I decided to go over to my computer and check. It was still open, but it was changing so it didn’t die.

I checked and it was nearly completed. I only had the last slide of finish. I sat down and finished the project. After that, I decided to shower and get ready for the day. After I was showered and got dressed, I checked the time.

It was 8:20AM. I knew that I should get going soon. I wanted to stay here for a little bit, though. If I left now, I would be at class half an hour early. I’ll leave soon, but not yet, I want to relax for a little bit, last night was a very stressful night.

I thought that a nap would do me some good, even though I just woke up, but I barely had any sleep last night. I set an alarm on my phone for 8:45AM. I could still get to class on time if I woke up at that time. I decided just to take a nap on the couch. I went to sleep instantaneously.

The alarm woke me from my nap. I turned on my phone to turn the alarm off. I felt a little bit more refreshed than earlier. I checked the time to make sure the alarm went off at the right time, and luckily it did. I went to the bathroom to make sure I still looked ok after my nap.

After that, I gathered my things and checked the time again. 8:50AM, good, still have time to get to class. I drove myself to the college with no trouble. I made it to class 5 minutes early. I sat in my usual seat.

Right after I sat down, Alicia came into the classroom and sat with me. She noticed the dark circles under my eyes from lack of sleep last night. She started to look worried. It’s obvious why. Before she could say anything, class started.

Class wasn’t that interesting. The professor gave a long lecture. I’m surprised that I stayed up the entire thing. I was close to dosing off a few times, but I managed to stay awake. We all took notes as fast as we could.

At the end of class, the professor reminded us all of a test coming up in the next week. I made a mental note and gathered my things. I walked out of the classroom and into the library. My next class is at 10:40AM. It was currently 10AM, so I had time to spare.

The next class was my history class. I remembered the presentation I needed for the class. I made sure to pack my computer before leaving my apartment. I decided to check on it to make sure I had everything I needed in the presentation. I opened my computer.

I looked over each slide and everything was looking good. I kept checking the slides until I felt someone sit beside me. It was Alicia. I told her that I was checking on the project for history. She let me continue checking the slides in silence.

When I was finally done, I checked the time. It was 10:30AM. We should probably get to class. I packed up my things and got up. I walked to history with Alicia by my side.


	8. Conversation

Y/N’s POV

We got to class a few minutes early. We got to our usual seats and sat down. Alicia took this moment to finally talk to me. “Are you ok? You aren’t looking too good.”

I replied, “I’m fine. I just stayed up late working on the project. I’m just tired, that’s all.”

“Ok, makes sense. Did anything else happen last night?” Alicia asked.

“I may or may not have passed out in the hallway…”

“What?! Are you sure you’re ok?” Alicia asked amarmingly.

“I’m fine! I just passed out from exhaustion. I also had a nightmare after I passed out.”

“A nightmare? What was it about?” Alicia asked.

“It was about someone breaking into my apartment. The weirdest thing was that it was not a normal human. It was some sort of creature. I thought that it was going to kill me!” I said.

“What did the creature look like?” Alicia asked with curiosity.

“It had glowing yellow eyes and the mouth was the same way. He also had glowing yellow strings coming out from his hands. He trapped me with those strings.”

“Wow, that is weird. The nightmare was probably partly my fault for telling you about the murders going on around town. Sorry about that…” Alicia said.

I replied, “It’s ok. What did you do after you left my place?”

We continued talking until class started. It turns out that we all had to present our projects in front of the class. With me being a pretty quiet person, I got a little nervous. I just hoped that I didn’t have to resent first. Luckily, I didn’t.

Class ended before everyone had the chance to present, including me. I took a breath of relief. Alicia had to present, but she never gets nervous about that type of stuff. I wish it wasn’t so hard for me to do that. Everything would be so much easier.

I didn’t have any other classes for the day, so I could leave. It was close to lunchtime, so I started to head to the café that was near the college. I walked in and I could smell all of the food being prepared. My belly rumbled. I was ready to eat.

After I ate I made it back to my apartment. It was 1PM. I had an hour to relax before I needed to head to work. I just needed another nap. I set an alarm and dozed off.


	9. He's Real?!

Y/N’s POV

I came back from work. I immediately wanted to go to bed. It was 11PM. From the lack of sleep and from it being late I was about to pass out. I went into my room, changed, and the second my head hit the pillow, I was out like a light.

Something woke me up. I was half asleep, so I just ignored it and tried to go back to sleep. I got this weird feeling and I couldn’t go back to sleep. It was then that I heard a sound come from outside of my room. I knew that something wasn’t right.

Being the paranoid person that I am, I keep a baseball bat in my closet. You know, just in case anyone broke in. It was then that I was thankful to my paranoid self. I quietly went over to my closet and grabbed the baseball bat. I stared at my door the entire time.

I carefully made my way over to my bedroom door. I slowly opened it and peeked my head out. I looked down the hallway towards the kitchen. Nothing. I turned my head towards the window at the other end of the hallway. I couldn’t believe what I was seeing…

Right in front of the window stood the creature that I had that nightmare about.  _ How could this be real? There is no way I am actually seeing this creature right now. _ I thought. I could only stare in disbelief.

The creature caught my stare and smirked. I widened my eyes in fear. I quickly pulled my head back through the door and closed the door. I locked and stared at the door. I heard footsteps coming toward the door.

My grip on the baseball bat tightened. I heard a knock at the door. I heard his deep voice. “Open up…”

The doorknob jingled as he tried to open the door. I thought that maybe I could just stay here until morning, He'd be gone by then, right? Besides, he can’t walk through town during the day. He’d be noticed.

I checked the time. 12:20AM. Daytime was at least another 5 hours away. I didn’t know if the door could hold him off for that long. I tried to think positive.

If he starts banging on the door, then people would surely be woken up by that and want to see what was going on. They would call someone to check up on my apartment. That would surely be enough for the man to go away, right? I didn’t know what to think. I just needed something to think about in this horrible situation.

He knocked again obviously wanting to come in. Only an idiot would open the door to let that creature in.  _ How long is he going to be here? When will he give up? _ My mind kept swarming with these scrambled thoughts.

I was torn from my thoughts when I heard banging on the door. I heard his voice after a few bangs. “You better let me in. I will knock this door down.”

The banging continued. There was no way this door would keep me safe the entire night. I had no idea what to do. Each bang brought me closer to danger. I was on the verge of having a panic attack.

I could only think to hide in the closet for when he broke down the door. I tried to think of something else. I didn’t want to have to replace the door if I somehow survived this. Without thinking I walked over to the door. Before I realized it, I opened the door.

_ What. Did. I. Just. DO!?!?!?!? _

He seemed surprised that I actually opened the door. As was I.  _ What the heck happened!?!?!? Why did I just open the door!?!?!?!? _ My head was scolding me.

I couldn’t think straight with all of these thoughts. My breathing was heavy and quick. My heart was beating way too fast. What was happening? Oh, right, panic attack.

I tried to calm down. But it’s hard to do that when the thing that you were trying to hide from is right in front of you. I didn’t know what was going to happen next. Whatever it was, it wouldn’t be good. Before I knew it, I was wrapped up in his strings.


	10. Confusion

Y/N’s POV

I didn’t know what to do. There was nothing I could do in this situation. Part of me was still trying to believe that this creature wasn’t real. I was trying to think of a way out of this. So far, I haven’t seen any good options.

The creature, who I now remembered liked to call himself ‘The Puppeteer’, caught sight of my baseball bat still in my hand. He shot a couple of his strings at it. He grabbed the baseball bat with his strings. He used his strings to tug the baseball bat out of my hand and toss it away. Now I am left with no weapon to protect myself with.

After he did that, he smirked and said, “We can’t let you have that. Can’t let you hurt anybody, can we?”

Then I felt something inside of me. If he was going to kill me, then I wasn’t going down without a fight. I started to struggle in his strings. He seemed amused by my attempts at freedom. He chuckled at me.

“You’re not getting out of this Y/N.” he said.

I froze. I shakily asked, “How do y-you know m-my n-name?”

“I saw your name on a diary in your room.” he calmly replied.

“When were y-you in m-my r-room?” I asked.

“The other night.”

“Huh?” I was confused.

He smirked. “You didn’t think that night was a dream, did you?”

So… it wasn’t a dream. I couldn’t believe a creature like this exists. It did seem real, but it was just too crazy to believe that it actually happened. But all of that doesn’t matter right now. What matters is what is happening now, so I tore myself away from my thoughts.

I somehow gained the courage to speak again. “What do y-you want f-from m-me?”

“I honestly don’t know. Something about you is… different from my other victims. I’ve never left a victim alive. For some reason, you are special, and I don’t know why.”

I was confused by his answer. There is nothing special about me. I’m just surprised that I’m not dead yet. He then did something that confused me more. He unwrapped me from his strings. I was so lost in thought that I didn’t notice when he left. I noticed when I looked up and saw that he was gone. I was so confused. I didn’t even know what to think.  _ What just happened? _


	11. Back To A Normal Life Hopefully

Y/N’s POV

I checked the time to see that it was 1:10AM. I decided to try to go back to sleep. There was nothing else I could really do. What do I do about this? Should I tell someone?

By the time 5AM rolled around I was still awake. I couldn’t sleep. How could I sleep after something like that? I was lost in thought the entire time I was trying to go back to sleep. I just decided to get an early start to my day.

My first class isn’t for another 3 hours. I can take my sweet time getting ready. I took a shower and chose out my clothes for the day. I decided to wear blue jeans and a shirt of my favorite band/singer. I then proceeded to get ready.

After I was done getting ready, I checked the time. It was 7:20AM. I still had a good amount of time before class. Maybe I could actually make myself some breakfast this morning. Most of the time I wake up too late for me to make any sort of breakfast.

I made myself some eggs, bacon, and toast. I practically inhaled my food. I’ve got to hand it to myself, I’m good at making food when I try. I checked the time once again. It was 8:10AM.

I decided to make sure I have all of my homework done for my classes this week. I had it all done. I don’t need to pull anymore all-nighters this week at least. I checked the time again to see that it was 8:35AM. I guess it wouldn’t hurt to go to class early today.

I drove to the college and went into the classroom. I made it to class a good 15 minutes early. There were only 3 other students in the room. The classroom seemed so empty. I sat down in my usual spot and put on a pair of headphones to listen to music.

After about 10 minutes, everyone started to come in and find their spots. Alicia came up and sat down by me. She turned and looked at me. “You look a bit better today, but you still look a bit tired. Are you sure you’re ok?”

“I’m fine. Just had a tough time sleeping last night.” I responded.

“I still feel like something is wrong. Y/N, you can tell me anything. Are you sure you are ok?” Alicia asked.

I thought about telling her about The Puppeteer, but I don’t think she would believe me. Besides, I already told her that I thought that the previous experience was just a nightmare. “I’m fine. I’ve just had a hard time sleeping lately, that’s all.” I told her.

“Ok. Only if you’re sure you’re ok. Tell me if you need anything, ok?”

“Ok.” Then class started.

After all of my classes that day I went back to my apartment. I had the day off of work, so I had some free time. I decided to turn on the TV to see what was on. Nothing was on, so I turned on the news. There hadn’t been any murders the past couple of days.

I got to thinking, was The Puppeteer the one doing all of the killings? He has visited me the last couple of nights, and those nights are the nights where no murders occurred. I knew that he was probably the killer. I began to be thankful that he hasn’t killed me. I just hope that he never he never does.

After watching the news, I checked the time. 5:40PM. I decided to call Alicia to see if she could come over for a bit. She asked if she could bring her roommate, Bella, with. I was fine with it, and I told her that I would probably order pizza for all of us.

After I called her, I called and ordered a large pizza for all of us to share. They said it would be done in 20 minutes. 10 minutes later, Alicia and Bella came in. I told them I had to pick up the pizza and to make themselves at home. I then left to get the pizza.

After picking up the pizza, I came back to my apartment. The second I came in, they both rushed to me and grabbed the pizza. Needless to say, we devoured the pizza. I noticed that it was dark outside and checked the time. 7:20PM.

I knew that Alicia and Bella should get back to their dorm. They left and I was left alone in my apartment. I was pretty tired, and it wasn’t too hard to imagine why. I haven’t had a lot of sleep these past couple of nights. I decided to go to bed early that night and get some well needed sleep.


	12. Bad Day

Y/N’s POV

I woke to my alarm the next day. No visit from The Puppeteer that night. Thank god! I finally got a full night of rest. A bit more sleep than usual, but well needed sleep.

It was 7AM and I didn’t have class until 10AM, so I had plenty of time to get ready. I was feeling really refreshed. Most likely because I finally had a full night of rest. I hopped into the shower and washed myself. I then picked out an outfit for the day.

After I was finished getting ready I checked the time again. 8:30AM. I have time to make myself breakfast again. After cooking and eating a good amount of bacon and eggs, I checked the time again. 9:35AM.

Looks like I’m going to class early again today. I was early to class again and sat at my usual spot. I once again listened to music until I saw Alicia enter the room. She sat next to me and looked at me. “You’re looking a lot better today.” she said cheerfully.

“That’s because I finally had a full night of sleep. Right after you and Bella left, I immediately went to sleep.” I replied.

We talked for a bit longer until class started. I remember that we were finishing giving out presentations today. I still had to give mine. My good day changed into a bad day when I remembered that. At least I had it done and with me.

There sat in my seat nervously. Time seemed to go by painfully slow. Seconds felt like hours. Eventually, my turn to present came up. I started to feel sick to my stomach.

I’ve never been able to give a presentation without getting nervous and stuttering. I got up and slowly made my way to the front of the room. I pulled up my presentation before turning my body towards the class. I looked out and saw everyone’s eyes on me. I felt my hands start to get clammy.

I took a deep breath and started my presentation. I could hear how shaky my voice was. There were quite a few rough stuttering points throughout the presentation. I could see people whispering to each other, making me even more nervous.  _ Were they talking about me? _

By the time I was done with my presentation, I felt like crying and throwing up. I started to make my way back to my spot and I could feel my hands shaking. On my way back I heard a couple of girls giggle as I passed by. I made it back to my spot and I just looked down for the rest of the class. I couldn’t pay attention to any of the remaining presentations.

After all of my classes that day, I made my way back to my apartment to change for work. I remembered that I had to work until close. I just wanted the day to be over. With presenting and having to work late, this day was ending up to be a bad one. I finished changing and made my way to work.

By the time I made it back from work, it was already 1AM. I was ready to go to bed. I was both mentally and physically drained. I changed into a pair of pjs and made my way to the bed. The second my head hit the pillow I was fast asleep.


	13. He's Back!

Y/N’s POV

I woke up to a bright, morning-lit room. I was still so tired and I just wanted to go back to sleep. I hadn’t heard the alarm, so I thought I still had time to sleep. Then I thought about last night.  _ Did I even set an alarm? _

The room did seem a bit brighter than usual… That’s when I fully woke up and shot up into a sitting position. I looked around for my phone. I found it on my nightstand. I checked the time.

8:30AM! I had to be in class by 9AM today and it was already 8:30AM! I jumped out of bed and ran to the closet. I pulled out a random pair of jeans and a black t-shirt, bra and underwear and called it good. I quickly changed into the clothes and checked the time as I ran out of my bedroom door.

It was 8:45AM as I made my way to the bathroom. I grabbed a hairbrushed and quickly brushed through my H/L, H/C hair. After I was done, I ran out of my apartment to my car. I checked the time to see that it was 8:50AM. I drove myself to school.

I parked my car and ran inside. I quickly made my way through the hallways, seeing a few stray students rushing their way to their classrooms. I made my way to the classroom and quickly walked in. As I was making my way to my seat, the bell rang, telling everyone that class was starting. I sat down and took a few deep breaths trying to calm myself after that adrenaline high.

After all the classes I had that day, I headed back to my apartment to get ready for work. Luckily, I only had to work until 8PM. As I was heading toward my room to change, I saw my baseball bat lying in the hallway. My mind flashed back to a couple of nights ago. I decided I should put it back in my room just in case I see this ‘Puppeteer’ guy again. After that, I got dressed and left for work.

When I got home, I immediately set an alarm for the next morning. Don’t want to risk being late to school again. I decided it was best to go to sleep for the night. I changed into some pjs and went to bed.

I woke up to a sound coming from the hallway. It was still dark outside. I grabbed my phone to check the time. 2:10AM.  _ What could be making noise at this time? _

Then I started to think. I realized that it could be  _ him _ again. The Puppeteer. At least now I know what’s coming. I was thankful that I brought the baseball bat back into my room.

I picked up my baseball bat and quietly made my way to the door. I quietly opened it and peeked my head out. I saw the window open. I looked the other way and saw The Puppeteer looking around. I pulled my head back into my room and quietly closed the door.

I tried to think of what to do. Maybe I could pretend that I didn’t know he was here and just stay in my room. I sure didn’t feel like dealing with him tonight. Just then I heard footsteps coming towards my room. They stopped right outside of my door.

I heard his voice outside of the door. “I know you’re awake in there.”

_ Oh no! _


	14. Worth A Shot

Y/N’s POV

_ What should I do now? _ I could already feel my heart rate picking up speed and my breathing was starting to get heavy. I tried to calm myself down. Now is not the time to be having a panic attack. Just then I heard his voice coming through the door once more.

“Just come on out. If I was going to kill you, I would’ve done it by now.” he said.

_ Sure, because that makes me feel sooo much better! _ I thought while continuing with my efforts to calm myself down. I also started to think of what I should do.  _ Should I open the door? Will he break the door down if I don’t? _

After a bit of thinking, I decided to open the door. I thought that maybe the second I opened the door, I could swing on him. If I’m lucky, I could knock him out or hurt him enough that he’ll decide to leave.  _ I can dream, right? _

I slowly started to reach for the handle.  _ Come on Y/N, it’s now or never! _ I took a deep breath and unlocked the door. I wrapped my hand around the handle.  _ Come on Y/N, you can do this! _ I had a sudden burst of confidence and opened the door and quickly swung my bat at him.

As I swung at him, I closed my eyes. I felt my bat come in contact with something and stopped moving. I held my breath and opened my eyes. What I saw made me gasp. He had caught my bat in his hand.

I stood there wide eyed and shocked.  _ How did he manage to catch my bat mid-swing? Did he know that I was going to try this? Does he have insane reflexes? What even is this dude?!?! _

As my mind was swirling with questions, I heard him speak. “I wouldn’t suggest trying that again.” he said in a serious tone.

I tried to pull my bat from his grip, but to no avail. His grip was too strong. He yanked it out of my hand and threw it somewhere behind him. I stood there, still shocked. He chuckled at my expression before speaking once again.

“Are you done? All of your efforts to harm me are not going to work.”

I managed to nod.  _ What else could I do? How could I possibly harm him or protect myself with no weapon? _

“Good.” was his response to my nod.

We stood in silence for a few seconds. It felt so awkward. I hated that feeling. I felt the need to say something to break the silence.

“So, why are you here?”


	15. How Am I Different?

Y/N’s POV 

There were a few seconds of silence before The Puppeteer decided to speak. “Something about you is different. I just don’t know what it is yet, but I intend to find out.”

_Something different about...me? Why would he think that?_

“Different? I’m no different than anybody else. Why do you think that I’m different?” I asked.

He responded, “I have this feeling… that something about you is different. There is something about you that intrigues me, and I don’t know what it is.”

That response didn’t answer any of my questions. I never thought of myself as different. I started to get lost in my thoughts.

I snapped myself out of my thoughts. I looked up to find him standing closer to me. I immediately took a step back. But he just took another step forward. I kept stepping back but he kept stepping forward.

Eventually, I had backed up into a wall. We were very close to each other. I looked down and blushed. I had never had a guy stand this close to me.

He grabbed my chin and forced me to look up at him. He looked like he was examining me. I just stared up at him. It’s not like I could do anything else.

We stood there for what felt like forever. He eventually backed up. He looked at me for a few more seconds. Without a word, he left through the window. _What was that all about?_

I stood there for a little bit, confused. Eventually, I decided I should go back to bed. I hoped I would be able to get a couple more hours of sleep before I had to get up again for class. I eventually dozed off into sleep again.

I woke up to my alarm at 8AM. I turned it off and got out of bed. My classes that day didn’t start until 10AM, so I had plenty of time to get ready. I put on some blue jeans and a F/C shirt. By the time I was done, it was only 8:20AM, so I decided to make myself some breakfast.

I was cooking my food, hearing the sizzle of my eggs on the pan when I decided to turn on the news for some entertainment while I was eating. I flipped my eggs and heard that satisfying sizzle. I grabbed a plate and a fork. I flipped the eggs onto my plate and made my way over to the couch. On the TV the weatherman was finishing talking about the forecast.

I sat down and watched the news. Nothing has happened recently. There haven’t been any new murders which is good, people I knew were starting to freak out. I guess that the ‘Puppeteer’ guy was the one committing all of the murders. _Why was I so special to him?_

I finished my breakfast and checked the time. 9:10AM, I still had some time. I decided to check to see if there was any school work that had to be finished. Looks like I had everything I needed done. So I decided that I should just go to class early.I made it to the school and checked the time. 9:35AM, I’m almost never this early. I walked into the classroom and saw that only 1 other student was here. I just made my way to my usual spot and put in my earbuds and waited for Alicia to come. _I wonder what today will bring..._


	16. Being Productive

Y/N's POV 

Alicia came into class 5 minutes before it started. We talked a little before class started. The teacher had a long lecture planned for class. I looked through my backpack for my notebook. I found it and took notes during the lecture.

By the time the lecture was done, I had 3 full pages of notes, front and back, on just that one lecture. There was still about 30 minutes left of class. The professor announced that there was going to be a group project over what we had learned over the last couple of weeks. Alicia and I of course partnered up for the project. We got a start on the project before the class was released.

I had 30 minutes to relax before I had to head to my next class. I decided to be productive and work on the project while Alicia and I talked.

“So, anything new going on with you?” Alicia asked.

I decided not to talk about the ‘Puppeteer’ guy, besides, she’d just think I was insane. “Not really, just school and work. Do you want to come over today after class? I don’t have work today.” I asked.

“Sure, why not? We could work on the project and order pizza.” Alicia said. She took out a package of cookies. I just stared at the cookies. My stomach growled.

“Hey, are you planning on sharing those?” I asked.

Alicia smirked. “Why, do you want some?” she asked.

I looked down and spoke. “Maybe…”

I looked up and saw her handing me a cookie. I smiled and took the cookie. The cookie was gone within a couple of seconds. My stomach was satisfied for the time being. I continued working on the project until I had to head to my next class.

Nothing much happened during class. Just had to finish a worksheet and turn it in by the end of class. Any time you had left was free time. I had about 35 minutes of free time. I worked on the project some more while I waited for class to end.

After class, I met up with Alicia. “We still on for tonight?” I asked.

“Yeah. Just let me grab some of my stuff and I’ll see you at your place.” she said.

“Ok. See you soon!” I responded.

I walked into my apartment and waited for Alicia. I continued to work on the project. I had a fair amount of the project done. I felt proud that I had been productive. We might even be able to get the project completed tonight!

40 minutes later, I heard a knock on the door. I opened it to find Alicia standing there. She smiled and walked in and made herself comfortable on my couch. As I made my way over to her, I could see that she was already ordering a large pizza over the phone. “Alright, let’s get started!”


	17. Again?

Y/N's POV

Alicia and I worked for about 30 minutes. Alicia left to go get the pizza. I kept working until she came back. We worked on the project while eating the delicious pizza. By the looks of it, if we kept working, we could get it done tonight!

For the project, we did an iMovie. Alicia recorded herself talking about the topic while I found pictures and took screenshots of things for the iMovie. This works out great for me, so if we need to present it, I won’t need to talk at all! I put the images into iMovie and timed it up correctly with her voice. At the very end, I put in some credits for any images I used that weren’t mine or Alicia’s.

Hours after we started, we finally finished the project. I looked outside to see that it was getting dark out. I checked the time to see that it was almost 8PM. Alicia decided to leave. We said our goodbyes and she left.

After she left, I decided to crack open a window. It was nice out and I needed a little bit of fresh air. I went into my room and charged my computer. While the computer was charging, I decided to go see what I could watch on YouTube. I decided to watch some of PewDiePie’s older videos.

After a few videos, I checked the time. 10:40PM, I should get some sleep. I closed my computer and got up. I closed the window. I set an alarm for 8AM and went to bed to sleep.

A **thump** woke me from my slumber. _He can’t be here again, can he?_ I thought to myself. I heard footsteps coming towards my room. _It’s definitely him..._

I sat up on my bed and I felt my heartbeat get faster. I gave up on trying to find the baseball bat. It’s not gonna do me any good. It never did before. _Why can’t he just leave me alone?_

I heard him knock on my bedroom door. _What’s the point, It’s not like it matters if I answer or not._ I watched the door open and revealed the man behind it. As I thought, The Puppeteer stood in the doorway. He walked into my room.

I stood from my bed and looked for an escape route to get away from him. I tried to run around him, but it was no use. He grabbed my arm as I tried to run by. “Where do you think you’re going?” he asked with a smirk.

I froze. I looked towards the ground. I didn’t say a word. “I asked you a question.” I heard him say.

I looked up to face him. “Why can’t you just leave me alone?” I asked with desperation in my voice.

“I don’t know. I’m not gonna stop until I know why you are different or what about you intrigues me.” he said.

I tried to pull my arm out of his grasp. But everytime I pulled, he just hardened his grip on me. There’s no doubt that it was going to leave a bruise. He grabbed my other arm and turned me to face him. He then pushed me up against the wall.

My eyes widened at his actions. “Wh-what are you doing? Let me go!” I yelled at him. I could feel my heart beating faster and faster. I continued to struggle in his grip.

“Stop.” he growled. I did as I was told, afraid of what would happen if I didn’t. I looked down at my feet, too scared to look up and face him. “I just can’t see it…” I heard him say.

“See what?” I almost whispered, still looking down.

He grabbed my chin and tilted my head up to face him. “What makes you so special…”


	18. Confused

Y/N's POV 

I could feel my face start to heat up. He was way too close for comfort. I wanted nothing more than to escape from his grasp. I struggled, but he just tightened his grip on me. I felt so helpless.

I saw him leaning his head towards mine. _What does he think he’s doing?!_ He still had my chin tilted up and I couldn’t turn away. I just closed my eyes and braced myself.

I waited a couple of seconds, but nothing happened. I felt him release his grip on me. I opened my eyes. I saw him jump out the window as he left.

I just stood still for a couple of seconds, shocked. I was so confused. _What... just... happened?_

I stood there for at least a good minute before walking over to my bed. I wasn’t sure if I was going to be able to sleep after… that. Nonetheless, I closed my eyes and attempted to fall asleep.

A couple hours went by and I was still unable to fall asleep. At this point, it’s around 5AM. It was still dark out, but the sun was about to come out. I was still going to try to get a little bit more sleep.

An hour later I gave up. The sun was coming out and some early morning rays of sunlight started to light up the room. I decided to give up and get an early start to the day. I got up and looked for my work clothes. It was the weekend, but I still had to work.

I found my work clothes and decided to take a quick shower before getting dressed. By the time I was showered, dressed, and did my hair, it was 7:15AM. I didn’t have to be at work until 9AM, so I had plenty of time to eat before I had to go.

Took out a pan and a carton of eggs. I made myself 3 scrambled eggs and sat on the couch and turned on the TV. The news was on and the weatherman was going over the weather. I just watched and ate my food.

By the time I was done eating it was 7:45AM. I still had plenty of time to spare. I decided to spend time writing a little in my diary. It’d been a long time since I’ve written in it. It’s good to write down your thoughts once in a while.

After a bit of time writing in my diary, I checked the time and it was almost 8AM. I then heard my phone go off. I remembered that I had set an alarm to go off at 8AM. I turned off the alarm and tried to think of something to pass the time. I just decided to watch TV until it was time to leave.

I watch TV for a little bit. There wasn’t really much on TV that seemed interesting. I decided to leave for work at 8:30AM. I got up and went to work.

A few hours later, my shift ended. When I got home, checked the time. 3:30PM. I decided to call Alicia to see if she wanted to come over.

Alicia said that she would come over with Bella. So I waited for them to come over. At 4PM, I heard a knock on my door. I opened it and I saw Alicia and Bella standing there. They smiled and came in.

I asked them if they wanted to order any pizza. They of course said yes, so I called and ordered a large pizza for us. They said it should be ready in half an hour. While we waited, we just talked. Eventually, I decided to leave to go grab the pizza.

15 minutes later, I came back to my apartment with the pizza. The other 2 were trying to get some of the pizza before I had the chance to set it down. Needless to say, we devoured the pizza. After we finished the pizza, I decided to open a window to let some fresh air in. I then grabbed my computer from my room then returned to the couch with the others.

I asked them what they wanted to do. They said that they were in the mood to listen to some music. I went to YouTube and opened a playlist of songs that I know that Alicia and I liked. Turns out, Bella is into the same genre of music Alicia and I like. I put the playlist on shuffle and we just listened and sang to some of the songs.

Eventually, they said that they should get going. It was almost 9PM and it was completely dark outside. I told them to have a safe back to their dorm. After they left, I just went back to my room and plugged in my computer and decided to watch some videos before I went to bed.


	19. Weird

Y/N's POV 

I started to get pretty tired. I checked the time on my computer. 11PM. I decided it was a good time to go to sleep. I got up and closed the window before crawling onto bed.

I had started to fall asleep when I heard noises coming from outside my bedroom door. It sounded like a window opening. There was no doubt in my mind on who it was. I was pretty pissed at this point. _Will I ever get a night of uninterrupted sleep?_

I sat up on my bed and looked towards the door that was opening, revealing the man behind it to be The Puppeteer. I was still half asleep and my mind was drained from not having a full night of sleep. Being in this state, I didn’t think twice when I angrily said, “Hey, ever heard of knocking?”

It took me a few seconds, but I finally processed what I just said to him. One wrong word and he could kill me. I sat there shocked that I actually said that. We both just stared at each other, frozen in our current positions.

We stared at each other for a solid 30 seconds before the awkward silence was broken by The Puppeteer. “Gotta say, wasn’t expecting that…” he said, smirking.

I quietly sighed in relief that he didn’t get mad. I got up and looked around for an escape route, but he was blocking the only safe way out. I looked towards the window. It was dark with the faint light of the moon. It was probably midnight, nowhere close to morning.

I turned my head to look at The Puppeteer again and I nearly fell over stumbling back. He was standing right in front of me and much too close for comfort. I heard him snicker at my surprise.

After a few moments of composing myself, I finally asked, “Are you ever going to leave me alone?”

“Nope.” was his response.

“Is there a reason you keep showing up here?” I asked. I just wanted to know what he wanted from me so that he could leave. If I lose any more sleep because of him, I may go insane!

“Something keeps compelling me here. Something about you stumps me. I can’t figure it out.” he said taking a step closer towards me.

I took a step back. “If I knew what it was, I’d tell you. I don’t know why you see me as different. I’m just like everyone else.” I said, still wishing that he would just leave so that I could get a night of peaceful sleep.

He took a couple more steps towards me. I took a step back and hit a wall. He took a few more steps towards me and I was trapped. He put his hands on the wall on either side of my head, leaving me nowhere to run. He looked at me as if he was in some sort of trance.

I held my breath. My eyes were wide with fear. I almost wanted to cry from how stressed he had made me with his visits. Something was about to happen, I felt it. I was at a loss of what to do.

Just before anything could happen, my phone started vibrating. The sound of the vibrating seemed to snap Puppeteer out of his trance and his hand fell at his sides. He looked at me with an expression that I could not quite read before he once again jumped out of my window.

I started to breathe normally again. I quickly reached for my phone on my nightstand to see that I was getting a call. There was no caller ID. _Who would be calling me at this time of night?_ I answered the call.

“Hello?” I said. I received no answer, just static. Somewhere within the static, I could have sworn I heard a voice, but I didn’t know what they said. After a few more seconds of just static, I frowned and hung up.

“Well, that was weird.” I whispered to myself. I set my phone back down on the nightstand. I walked over to the window and closed it. I walked back into my room and sat down on my bed.I was thinking over the events of tonight. _What did The Puppeteer plan to accomplish by coming here? What was with that weird call?_ I decided that the questions could wait until tomorrow. I crawled underneath my sheets and went to sleep.


	20. Normal Life

Y/N's POV

I woke up on my own the next morning. I opened my eyes to see the late morning sun shining into my room. I didn’t need to go to school and I didn’t need to go to work. I had an entire day to myself.

I got up and made myself some eggs for breakfast. Like always, I ate my breakfast while watching the news. Nothing major was happening. No new killings, no one being reported missing, everything in the city seemed to be going great!

The most interesting thing on the news was the weather. Apparently, a large storm was coming our way.

About an hour later, I decided to turn off the TV. I got up to get a snack from the fridge and I noticed it was looking a bit empty. I decided I might as well do something productive and go grocery shopping.

I left my apartment and hopped into my car and drove myself to the store. A grabbed everything I needed from the store, paid, and left.

I walked into my apartment with the groceries. I put everything away and started to make myself some lunch. I made myself some pasta and ate it happily.

After I finished my meal, I decided to check on a few things on my computer. A couple of my favorite YouTubers posted new videos! I eagerly clicked and watched the videos. I watched happily as they joked around and laughed along with them. I’m pretty sure I wouldn’t be able to live without YouTube.

After I was done watching the videos, I decided to open up a window. It was a nice day outside, so why not? I made my way back over to my computer and decided to listen to some music. I pulled up a playlist that I made of a bunch of songs that I liked and put it on shuffle.

After a while, I started to sing along with the songs. After some time of singing, it was coming close to dinner time. I decided to take my computer with me to the kitchen so I could still listen to music while I’m making myself some dinner. I decided to make myself a fruit salad. I needed to start eating healthier anyways.

I sat down on the couch with my fruit salad and turned on the TV and watched the news. Just like this morning, nothing interesting has happened. After I finished my meal, I turned off the TV and headed towards the kitchen sink. I washed the dishes before heading back to my room.

I decided to check to see if I had any schoolwork that I needed to finish. Luckily, I had everything I needed done. So, I decided to watch some more YouTube videos.

A couple of hours passed by and it had started to get dark outside. I walked out of my room and closed the window I had opened earlier. I stared at the window for a few seconds as a thought flew through my head. _Maybe I’ll have a full night of sleep tonight._

I messed around on my computer for a couple more hours before I decided I should probably get some sleep. I closed my computer, made sure it was still charging and hopped into bed. I set an alarm on my phone. I plugged in my phone and set it on the nightstand. I closed my eyes and fell into a peaceful slumber.

I woke up to the sound of my phone alarm going off. _Looks like I finally had a full night of sleep._ I turned off the alarm on my phone and pulled myself out of bed. I walked over to the closet and opened it. I didn’t have many outfit choices. _Looks like I need to do laundry._

I ended up choosing some jeans and a plain F/C t-shirt. I grabbed my phone and headed towards the kitchen to make myself something for breakfast. I decided to just make myself some toast. After I had my breakfast prepared, I headed over to the couch and turned on the TV to watch the news.

Nothing much was happening. Just some more information on the storm that was coming our way. It was going to pass through here later today. I finished my breakfast and checked the time. 8AM, class was going to start at 9AM.

I brought my plate to the sink and washed it. I went into my room and packed up everything I would need for school and headed out the door. So far, it was a nice day out. It was mostly cloudy and it wasn’t too cold. I hopped into my car and drove to school.

I had gotten to school and parked my car. I checked the time. 8:30AM. I was pretty early. I got out of my car and walked into the building.

I walked into the classroom and only one other student was there. I wasn’t surprised, I was really early. I made my way to my seat and put in some earbuds. On my phone, I made way over to YouTube and found the playlist of songs I liked. I listened to music and waited for Alicia to arrive.

Fifteen minutes later Alicia arrived. She found her way over to me and sat down. I smiled and looked at her. I stopped to music and took the earbuds out of my ears. We talked until class started.


	21. Anger And Determination

Y/N’s POV 

Five hours later, all of my classes were finished. I didn’t have work, so I had the rest of the day to myself. I decided to get any schoolwork I had gotten today finished. By the time I was finished, it was 3:30PM. I decided to watch the news to pass the time.

I turned on the TV and saw that they were talking about the storm. Speaking of the weather, I looked outside and it was starting to rain. The storm had arrived. I was actually happy. For some reason, storms had always fascinated me.

Before I knew it, it was time for dinner. I just made myself a simple sandwich to eat. I made my way back to the couch with my sandwich and continued to watch the news. Nothing major was happening. No killings, no disappearances, everything was going fine for the city.

After I had finished dinner, I turned off the TV and headed into my room. I heard thunder in the distance. I smiled to myself. I’ve always loved storms.

I sat down on my bed. I decided that now was a good time to listen to some music. So I pulled out my computer and went to YouTube. I found my playlist of songs that I like and pressed shuffle. I let the music play and watch the storm raging outside.

A couple hours later, it was starting to get dark outside. I decided to watch some YouTube videos. Before I knew it, it was 11PM. I decided it was time to get some sleep. So I set an alarm on my phone before getting into bed.

I woke up to the sounds of thumping coming from outside of my room. _He can’t be here again, can he?_ I thought to myself as I checked the time on my phone. It was around 1AM. _Why does he keep coming?_

At this point, I was getting pretty mad. Ever since he started coming, I’ve been getting less and less sleep. I rarely ever get a full night of peaceful sleep. It’s so infuriating!

I can’t hold it in anymore! All this rage building up inside of me. I’ve never felt this angry before. I don’t even care if I die anymore. The second he comes into this room, I’m letting it all out!

The handle of my bedroom door was turning. At this point, I was already standing up, glaring at the door. The door opened and I watched as The Puppeteer stepped into my room. He lifted his head and looked around my room, his eyes eventually landing on me. Now that he was here, it was time for me to let out all of this anger, anger caused by him.

Just the thought of letting all of this anger out filled me with determination. So without a second thought, the words started to fly out of my mouth. “Why!? Why do you keep coming here!? Don’t you have anything better to do!?”

The words just kept on coming. I was unable to stop myself. “Do you have any idea how tired and sick I am of you coming here!? I don’t know if you require sleep or not, but us humans do! Go back to wherever you came from!”

The words just kept spilling out of me. “Why did you even come here in the first place!? It enrages me that you feel that you have the right to sneak into my house whenever you feel like! Just leave!”

I finally managed to shut my mouth. I looked up at him. The look on his face was shocked. His eyes were wide and his lips were slightly parted. He just stood there, stunned.

After a few seconds of just staring at me, he took a few steps towards me. “Go away!” I yelled, determined to keep him away. It did nothing. He just kept coming closer and closer.

I started to walk backwards, wanting to stay away from him. I had no idea what he would do to me. I didn’t know if I had enraged him or not. I couldn’t read his expression. I didn’t want him anywhere near me.

After taking a few steps back, I hit the wall. He just kept walking towards me. Eventually, he was right in front of me.

Just like last time, he put his hands on either side of my head. I was still glaring at him. Tears began to form into my eyes. I would never admit it to him, but I was scared. Scared of what he would do to me now that I had just yelled at him.

I refused to let any tears fall. I just kept glaring at him, refusing to let any of my fear show. I was still angry at him. I needed him to get away from me. So, with a great amount of anger and determination, I yelled, “Get away from me!!!”

He looked absolutely shocked. _Was that because I yelled at him?_ I thought. He was looking down. I followed his eyes and my eyes widened.

I gasped. I could not believe my own eyes. There is no way this could be real! I looked down at my hands. They were glowing a bright red color.


	22. What Just Happened?

Y/N’s POV

We both stood there stunned. My hands were glowing! Glowing red! I didn’t know what was happening. I can only imagine that The Puppeteer was thinking the same thing.

After a few seconds, my hands stopped glowing. I took a couple of seconds to calm myself. I looked up at him. I could tell by his facial expression that he was feeling what I was feeling. Shock and confusion.

My thoughts were all over the place. I tried to gather them up. Then one thought caught me attention.  _ Wait, doesn’t he have powers? Would he have any idea what that was? _

I managed to calm myself down enough to talk. “Do you, by any chance, um… know what that was?” I quietly spoke out. I patiently waited for an answer.

Eventually, he responded by shaking his head. He backed up a little bit before he spoke. “You shouldn’t tell anybody about this. Um, I have to go.” He said before turning to leave.

I just stared at him as he left the same way he came in. A couple seconds later, I walked toward the window he used to get in and out of my apartment. I looked out of the window to find no signs of The Puppeteer. I closed the window and went back into my room. I sat down on my bed.

I sat there and just thought of all that has happened tonight. After a few minutes, I decided I should try to get some more sleep. So I climbed into my bed.

Before I closed my eyes my phone started to ring, making me jump. I picked up my phone. No caller ID. I answered the phone. “Hello?”

All I heard was static, but I could hear a voice within the static. I couldn’t make out what it was trying to say. I managed to catch one word from the static. “… coming…” Then the call ended.  _ What in the world was that? _

I put down my phone and started to think once again.  _ Didn’t I have a similar call a couple of nights ago? _ I decided that I should probably try to go to sleep again. So I crawled into bed and closed my eyes. My mind refusing to calm down.

Hours go by, I couldn’t seem to fall asleep. It was 6AM. The sun had started to come up and early morning rays of sunlight had started to stream into my room. I had decided to give up on trying to get any more sleep. So, I got up.

I walked over to my closet. I pulled out jeans and a random t-shirt. I looked outside to see it was still raining, so I pulled out a hoodie as well. I got dressed then made my way to the bathroom. I brushed my hair and brushed my teeth.

I looked at myself in the mirror. I definitely didn’t look my best. Anyone would be able to see that I didn’t get enough sleep. There were dark bags under my eyes. I could barely even keep my eyes open.

I walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. I made myself some eggs for breakfast.  _ Getting some food into my system would help, right? _ I thought. I took my plate of eggs and made my way over to the couch.

I watched the news while I ate breakfast. Nothing interesting was happening. After I finished eating, I checked the time. 6:45AM. Classes don’t start until 10AM today, so I had plenty of time to spare.

I walked into my room and took out my computer. I decided to watch some YouTube videos to pass the time.

After a few videos, I started to feel a little more awake, but I still felt tired. I checked the time. 8:30AM. I decided I should just listen to some music. There wasn’t much I could do anyways.

By the time 9:15AM rolled around, I decided to head out. I pulled on my hoodie before walking outside. I quickly made my way over to my car and hopped in. I grabbed my keys and started up the car. I pulled out of the apartment parking lot and made my way to the school.

When I made it to my classroom, it was 9:30AM. Only a couple of other students were there. I made my way over to the seat and sat down. I pulled off my hoodie and put it over the back of my seat. I picked up my phone and earbuds and listened to some music.

Twenty minutes went by and I watched as Alicia made her way over to me. She sat down in the seat next to me and looked at me. A concerned expression crosses over her face. “Y/N, are you ok? You’re not looking too good…”

I had been expecting this. I knew I looked tired. She probably thinks that I’m sick or something. “I’m fine Alicia. I just had a hard time sleeping last night.”

She seemed to accept my answer. “Alright.”


	23. Answers?

Y/N’s POV 

After a few more minutes of talking, the bell rang, telling us that class was going to start. The professor told us that it was a work day for the project. Lucky for Alicia and I, because we already finished the project, so we had a bunch of free time. Were happy that we got to have the entirety of this class period off. We started to quietly talk to each other.

Alicia took the opportunity to speak first. “So, anything new going on with you?”

I knew I couldn’t tell her about The Puppeteer or whatever happened last night. So I said, “No, not really. You?”

“Nothing new here.” she said.

After talking for a little while, I pulled out my phone and earbuds. I plugged the earbuds into my phone and offered one of the buds to Alicia. She took it and I started to watch YouTube videos on my phone with Alicia. We watched a bunch of funny videos while trying to stifle our laughs. When we failed to do so, we would get a glare from the professor.

After that class was over, we headed our separate ways having to go to different classes. On my way to my next class, I got stuck in my thoughts. _What the heck is happening to me? Why was my hand glowing? What happened to my normal life?_

I managed to pull myself away from my thoughts before walking into my next class. I walked up to the row I usually sit in and looked for my seat. I sat down and set my backpack next to me. I checked the time seeing I still had a couple of minutes before class started. I stared off into space and waited for class to start.

After all of my classes were done, I went home to relax a bit before going to work. Once I was inside of my apartment, I walked right into my room. I headed over to my computer. I opened it and went straight to YouTube. I decided to just browse YouTube until it was time for me to head to work.

After about a half an hour, I decided it was time to head to work. I grabbed my keys and walked out of my apartment. I walked out of the apartment building and I was walking to my car. I shivered. I regretted not grabbing my hoodie before leaving.

A few hours later, I arrived back at my apartment after my shift. I wasn’t that late yet. I decided it was a good time to do the laundry. I grabbed some clothes that needed to be cleaned and threw them into a laundry basket. I grabbed some quarters before heading out.

After I was done with my laundry, I headed back to my apartment. I was exhausted. I decided to call it a night and head to bed. I walked into my bedroom and walked over to my bed. I set an alarm on my phone before going to sleep.

I managed to get about five hours of sleep before I heard noises coming from outside of my bedroom door. _Here we go again. Sacrificing more sleep for the ‘Puppeteer’ guy._ I picked up my phone to check the time. 3:20AM.

Before I knew if, the door to my bedroom. No knocking, just walking right in. “Sure, come right on in.” I said sarcastically. I was noticing that I was starting to get used to his visits.

He chuckled at my comment. He made his way over to my desk chair. He sat down facing me. He was trying to think of what to say. After a few moments of silence, he spoke up.

“So, I have to ask, have you ever had any experience with your power, other than last night?” he asked.

“No, I never even knew I had powers. I thought my reaction last night made that clear.” I replied.

“Has anything strange happened since last night?” he asked, curious.

I debated whether the weird static calls were worth mentioning. After a few seconds of internal debate, I finally answered. “Yes, I had gotten a couple of weird calls within the last few days.”

“Weird calls?” he asked.

“Yes, there is no caller id, and all that I hear when I pick up is this weird static noise. I had one of these calls last night after you left. I could hear words through the static, but I’m not sure what it’s saying. The only word I could make out was ‘coming’.”

I saw Puppeteer’s eyes widen slightly. He stood up and made his way out of my room. Before leaving through the window, he spoke. “I need to speak to someone. I’ll be back tomorrow night. Hopefully this time, I’ll have some answers.”

With that, he leaped out of the window. I walked up to the window. Of course when I looked down, I didn’t see him. I closed my window before walking back into my room.As I got back into bed, my mind was buzzing with questions. _Answers? Answers to what? Answers about my power?_ Questions were still swarming my head as I drifted back to sleep.


	24. Missing

Y/N’s POV

I woke up to my alarm going off. I reached over and grabbed my phone. I turned off the alarm and got out of bed. I made my way over to the bathroom to take a shower.

After my shower, I wrapped a towel around my body and left the bathroom. I looked for an outfit, thankful that I had done laundry the night before. I put on some underwear and a bra before choosing an outfit. I settled on a F/C shirt that covered my arms and some jeans. I also grabbed a sweatshirt and tied it around my waist, knowing that I would need it when I went outside.

After I got dressed, I made my way over to the bathroom again. I grabbed my brush to work on my hair. I looked into the mirror while brushing my hair. I didn’t look as tired as I did yesterday. I didn’t look the best, but at least it’s not as bad as yesterday.

After I was done with my hair, I walked into the kitchen. I looked through the fridge for anything to eat. _Might need to go grocery shopping soon._ I grabbed the eggs and butter and set them on the counter by the stove. I grabbed a pan and a spatula and prepared to make some eggs.

I listened to the satisfying sizzle of the eggs as I checked the time. 7:30AM. I still had an hour and a half before I had to be in class. I flipped my eggs and grabbed a plate along with a fork before heading back over to the stove. I was ready for some food.

I made my way over to the couch with my food. I found the remote and turned on the TV. It was already set on the news. The weatherman was talking about what the weather was going to be like in the next few days. I watched as I started to dig into my food.

A couple minutes later, a story about a missing person was on. _Well, that’s new._ I gave the screen my full attention. The person missing was a man at the age of 21. The story went on with more information on the case.

Once I was done with my food, I took my plate to the sink. I washed it along with everything I used to make my food. I put the dishes back after they were clean. I put the eggs and butter back into the fridge. I looked around to make sure everything was in place.

I walked back into my room and gathered everything I would need for school. I grabbed my phone and checked the time. 8:10AM. I still had some time before I had to leave. I decided to quickly check YouTube to see if there were any new posts that I should watch later that day.

About fifteen minutes later, I decided I should head off. I grabbed my backpack and keys and walked out. Before making my way out of the build, I put on the sweatshirt I still had tied around my waist. I walked out making my way to my car. I got in and started the car before driving off.

By the time I made it to the classroom it was 8:40AM. There were a few students there already. I made my way over to my seat and sat down, setting my backpack on the floor next to me. I pulled out my phone and some earbuds. I listened to music while waiting for my friend to arrive.

About ten minutes later, Alicia walked into the classroom. She looked around and saw me sitting in my usual spot. She smiled and made her way over to me. She sat down in the spot next to me. She set her backpack next to mine on the floor.

I pulled out my earbuds as she turned towards me. She started by asking, “Did you hear about the man who went missing?”

I responded, “Yes, why do you ask?”

“Did you know him? Apparently, he was a student here.” she said.

My eyes widened a bit at her words. “Really? I didn’t know. No, I didn’t know him.” I replied.

“Well, Bella did. She would hang out with him from time to time. She’s pretty upset right now. She just hopes he’s ok and that he’ll come back in one piece.” Alicia said.

“All that we can do now is hope that he’s ok. Hope they don’t find him dead.” I quietly mumbled the last part, hoping Alicia didn’t hear it.

It looked like she didn’t hear it. I let out a silent relieved sigh. We continued talking. We talked about random subjects. The only thing that stopped us from talking was the bell.

After all of my classes, I drove back to my apartment building. I walked into my apartment and made my way over to the fridge, wanting to see if there was anything I could snack on. When I opened the fridge, I remember the mental note I made this morning. I needed to get groceries. With a sigh, I walked back out of my apartment.

Almost an hour later, I walked back into my apartment with groceries. I set the bags on the counter and put everything away. I grabbed a bag of chips to snack on. I made my way over to the couch. I grabbed the remote and turned on the TV.

I sat there watching TV for about half an hour before I realized that I needed to get up to go to work. I turned off the TV and got up. I closed the bag of chips and put them away. I walked into my room and got ready for work. I grabbed my phone and keys before leaving my apartment.

After I got back from work, I walked into my room. I went straight over to my computer and opened it. I went onto YouTube and watched some videos. I ended up watching random videos until almost 11PM. I got up and closed my computer.

I decided it was time to get some sleep. I walked over to my closet and put on some pajamas. I checked my phone to make sure that the alarm was set. After checking, I plugged in my phone and put it on the bedside table. I crawled into bed, just then remembering that The Puppeteer said that he was going to pay me a visit.

** Author's Note **

**Hey guys! I hope you are enjoying the book so far! This book is far from over, but I'm already getting some ideas for my next book. I want you guys to to choose what you want my next book to be! Do you guys want _Jeff the Killer x Reader_ , _BEN Drowned x Reader_ , or _Eyeless Jack x Reader_? Please let me know!**


	25. The Slenderman

Y/N’s POV

Once again, I woke up to sounds coming from outside my bedroom door. I already knew who it was. I reached over to my phone to check the time. It was around 1AM. I sat on the edge of my bed and waited for him to walk in.

After a few moments, the door opened revealing The Puppeteer himself. He, once again, took a seat on my desk chair, facing me. He took a deep breath before speaking. “Alright, here’s the thing, there is someone you have to meet. He is the one who has been giving you those weird calls.”

I didn’t know what to say. _Who the heck do I need to meet and why?_ “Ok..?” I replied hesitantly.

“Have you ever heard of a being called ‘The Slenderman’?” He asked.

“Um, I’ve read some legends and stories online about him. They’re just stories to scare people. Why do you ask?” I questioned.

“What if I told you that he was… real?” he said, clearly wary of my answer.

“I would say that you’re crazy. It’s just some old scary story. A myth.” I said rolling my eyes.

“Look, he’s real. It can’t be that hard to believe. I mean, look at me! How could it be hard to believe that a creature like him exists, too?” he asked.

I looked at him in both confusion and surprise. “Are you telling me that ‘The Slenderman’, a made up being, is actually real?” I asked.

“Yes…” he mumbled.

“You’ve got to be kidding me…” I quietly breathed out.

Just then, as if on queue, my phone bagan to ring. It startled both The Puppeteer and myself. For a moment I just stared at my phone. Not wanting to pick it up. _What if it’s actually him?_

With a shaky hand, I pick up my phone. I didn’t see a caller ID. _But how? He can’t be real! I refuse to believe it!_

I answered the phone and shakily put it up to my ear. All I heard was static. “Hello..?” I said warily. My entire body was shaking.

I just listened to the static, too scared to move. Through the static, I could hear a voice. Despite how freaked out I was, I listened. I could make out two words. “...I’m here…”

I almost screamed. I immediately hung up the phone. I threw it to the other side of the bed. _Did I really just hear that? Is this guy actually real?_

I was so scared. I felt tears well up in my eyes from panic. I could hear my heartbeat in my ears and my breathing was way too fast. I didn’t know what to do. I wasn’t thinking clearly.

After a few moments, I tried to slow my breathing. I did not want to have a panic attack in front of The Puppeteer… again. I looked over at him, panic still clear in my eyes. I looked at his facial expression. _Was that worry?_

After a few minutes, I managed to slow my breathing and heart rate down. I was still shaking slightly, but at least I wasn’t having a panic attack. I looked down, the floor suddenly seeming very interesting. I tried my best to clear my thoughts. It didn’t exactly work.

After a few moments, I heard Puppeteer speak. “I’m guessing that was him on the phone, right?” he asked quietly.

I looked back up at him. All I could manage was a nod. I wasn’t sure if I could speak full sentences yet.

“What did he say?” he asked.

I took a deep breath and cleared my throat before speaking. “All that I could make was ‘I’m here’.”

His eyes widened and he mumbled under his breath. He looked at me and said, “You’re going to have to come with me. I’m afraid he isn’t going to wait any longer.” He said standing up.

“What!?!”


	26. Into The Forest

Y/N's POV

The Puppeteer stood there, waiting for me to get up. _Was he serious!?! He tells me that a powerful, mythical creature actually exists, and expects me to meet him! Not to mention that I'm in my pajamas right now._

"Do I have no choice?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"No, you don't." He said, a serious look on his face.

I got up and went to the closet. I grabbed a hoodie. I knew it was going to be cold outside. I put it on before walking over to him. I kept my head down as we walked out of my bedroom and up to the window.

"Wait, I don't have to jump out of my window, do I? Can't I just walk out of the building through the door?" I asked, not knowing how I would even be able to make it out of my window and onto the ground below without breaking something.

"Can I trust that you'll actually come and find me after you're out?" He asked, a stern expression on his face.

I nodded. _It's not like I'll even have a chance to run away._

He looked at me for a few seconds before speaking. "Meet me at the back of the building." With that, he made his way out of the window. I closed it after he was out.

I put on some shoes and made my way to the door. I walked out of my apartment, closing and locking the door after me. I made my way down to the first door and walked towards the back entrance of the building. I approached the door and took a deep breath. I pushed the door open and walked out.

I walked out and looked around for The Puppeteer. I found him a few feet to my right, waiting for me. I walked over to him and looked up at him. I waited for him to lead the way.

"Do you know about the forest a few blocks away?" he asked.

I nodded, I could see it from my apartment.

"Good, that's where we are going." he said while turning to the direction of our destination.

I was kind of confused, but still quietly followed.

After a few moments of walking, he spoke. "I am going to explain a few things on our way. Please don't interrupt." he said looking back at me.

I nodded, showing that I understood.

"Alright. Something that you should know is that there are other creatures with strange powers and appearances, like me. We are all led by Slenderman. One of our rules is that we aren't allowed to make contact with a human without the intention to kill them soon afterwards. Of course, when I first met you, I was planning on killing you, but didn't."

I almost rolled my eyes at that. I already knew that he would've killed me that night.

He continued. "Once Slenderman found out that I didn't kill a victim and kept visiting them, he planned on just killing you himself. The first static call you received from him, it was a way to signal that your end was near. Sometimes he likes to scare his victims before taking their lives. Obviously, things changed when he saw that you had discovered some powers."

I continued to listen intently.

"I guess he was somehow watching the night you discovered your powers. That night, after I had left, that's when you received another static call, am I correct?" He asked, looking back at me.

I nodded.

"He wants to meet you. He wants to know what you can do. He may also have answers as to why you have your powers." he said.

My eyes widened. I really needed some answers about my powers.

A couple minutes pass and we are at the entrance of the forest. We enter and I immediately start to get a weird feeling. I also start to hear faint static. I look forward and my eyes widen. I see an extremely tall, faceless being dressed in a suit.

The Slenderman.


	27. Meeting

Y/N’s POV

Right in front of us was The Slenderman. I still couldn’t believe it. My eyes were wide and I was slightly trembling. I could still hear the quiet static. Just then I heard a voice in my head.

“Calm down child. I have no intention to harm you.”

_Woah! Was that him? Is that how he speaks? This is so weird…_

“Follow me.” I heard the same voice. Just then, The Slenderman turned around and started walking. We followed, of course.

A couple of minutes later, I could see a massive mansion in the distance. _Dang, does he live there? I guess that’s where we’re going._

We make it to the entrance of the mansion and walk inside. We enter what looks like a living room. There was a TV and a couple of gaming consoles. There was a large couch and a couple of chairs facing the TV. No one seemed to be in there.

We made our way up a staircase and down a few hallways. We finally came to a large door. It opened to reveal what looked like an office. There was a large desk with some papers scattered around on it. There was also a bookshelf that held a few large books.

Slenderman went around the desk and sat on his office chair. “Take a seat.” I heard his voice ring through my head.

There were a couple of chairs in front of his desk. Puppeteer and I both sat down.

“So, I know that you have recently discovered some sort of power that you have. I want to know if you ever knew of this power previously.” Slenderman spoke quietly.

I shook my head. “No, I had no idea that I had any sort of power.” I said meekly.

The Puppeteer then spoke up. “Do you have any idea of where her powers came from? Do you know why she has powers?”

The Slenderman was quiet for a moment. “I’m not sure where her powers come from. But I do think that her powers awoke because of you.” he said.

Both of our eyes widened. The Puppeteer spoke up. “Wait, you think I awoke her powers?”

“Yes. You yourself have powers. I think that since you would constantly visit her, her powers would slowly awaken when being in contact with your powers. I also think that your powers could feel her dormant powers within her. That is why you felt that she was unique, you just didn’t know how.

Realization hit both of us. We looked at each other. We then looked back at Slenderman.

Slenderman’s head turned towards me. “Now, I want to know about the moment your powers awoke. Tell me about everything you can remember about that moment.” he spoke calmly.

I thought back to that night. “Well, I remember a moment before my powers awoke that I was feeling both angry and determined. Both of those feelings were strong the moment my hands started to glow. They were glowing red, but a moment later, the feelings disappeared and my hands stopped glowing.” I said.

I could tell that Slenderman was thinking. “It sounds like your powers are linked to what you were feeling back then. Do you have any idea what your power does?” he asked.

I shook my head. “No, I don’t.”

“I’m also wondering if any other emotions can trigger any other powers that you might have. We’ll have to test these theories later on. Now, I think it would be best for you to come here a couple nights a week to learn how to use your powers. Would that be possible?” he asked.

I nodded. “Yes.”

“Good. Now, I’m afraid morning is coming. Puppeteer, could you please guide her back home?” he asked.

He nodded, standing up.

“Alright.” Slenderman turned his head back towards me. “I will see you again soon.”

With that, The Puppeteer and I both left. He was leading the way back to my apartment. Once we reached the apartment building, he turned to me and asked, “Hey, you never told anyone about our visits, have you? Other humans aren’t supposed to know about us.”

“No I haven’t.” I said. With that, I walked back up to my apartment. Once in my apartment, I took off my shoes and headed to my room. I took off the hoodie and crawled back into bed, hoping to get a couple more hours of sleep.


	28. Needing Some Sleep

Y/N’s POV

A woke up to my alarm. I turned it off and got up. I walked over to my closet to find an outfit. I went with jeans and a random t-shirt. I also pulled out a F/C hoodie. It was fall, so it was starting to get colder out.

I took my outfit and went into the bathroom. I decided that I needed a shower. I folded my outfit and put it by the sink. I put my dirty clothes in a basket I had in the bathroom. I took a towel and put it by my clothes on the sink before stepping into the shower.

After my shower, I grabbed the towel and dried myself off. I then put on the outfit except for the hoodie. I had it tied around my waist. I was brushing my hair when I looked into the mirror. Once again, I looked tired.

After I was done getting ready, I walked into the kitchen. I made my way over to the fridge. I opened it and my eyes landed on the eggs. I took out the eggs and began to gather everything I would need to cook them. I grabbed everything and made my way over to the stove.

As I started cooking the eggs, I began to think to myself. _What would happen if someone were to find out about my power? Better yet, what power do I even have? What if my power is destructive? What if I’m not able to control it?_

I decided to stop thinking about it for now. No good could come from panicking about it. I would worry about it later. I decided to focus on my eggs. If I were to have been lost in my thoughts any longer, I could have overcooked my breakfast.

I finished cooking my eggs and headed for the couch. I turned on the TV and watched the news as I ate. Nothing new was happening. The only new thing that came up was a couple of people in a nearby city went missing. I wasn’t too surprised, a lot of people seemed to go missing around here.

As I was finishing up my food I wondered why people were going missing. After a while of thinking, the only idea my mind came up with was The Puppeteer. I couldn’t help but think that he had something to do with the disappearances. The idea did make sense. I mean, he had the intent to kill me the first time I met him.

After a while of drowning in my thoughts and eating the rest of my meal, I got up and decided to clean up everything I used for breakfast. While cleaning, the thoughts about my power slipped into my mind. _I wonder what I could do with my unknown power. Could I have other powers that just haven’t been triggered yet?_ I shook those thoughts away as I finished cleaning.

After I was finished cleaning up, I walked into my room and grabbed my phone to check the time. 8:15AM. _It’s later than I thought._ _I should probably leave soon._ I thought as I packed up everything I needed for school that day.

After packing everything I needed, I put on my sweatshirt and headed out the door. Right after leaving, I checked the time again. 8:30AM. _Looks I’ll get there on time. I just wanna get school done and over with so that I can get some sleep._

I walked into class at 8:45AM. I looked around and saw about half of the class there already. I walked up a few rows and took a seat by the window, my usual spot. I sat down and set my stuff by my feet. I grabbed my phone and earbuds and waited for Alicia to come in.

I didn’t have to wait long. 5 minutes later and I saw her walk in. She spotted me and came up to sit next to me. She smiled and faced me. “Hey, how are you?”

I faintly smiled back and replied. “I’m fine, just tired.”

She gave me a worried look. “Are you still having trouble sleeping?” she asked.

I responded tiredly. “Ya…”

“I was going to stop by your place after school, but it looks like you need some rest. When school is over, get some sleep, ok?” Alicia said.

“I was planning on it.” I said. I smiled, knowing Alicia can’t help but mother me. She’s basically the mother of our little friend group. Always making sure we get our assignments and projects done.

The bell rang, telling us that class was starting. I took out my notes as the professor started a lecture. Throughout all of my classes, I struggled to keep my eyes open.

After all of my classes, I headed home. I walked into my apartment and immediately headed to my room, smiling as I saw my bed. I set my stuff down and threw myself onto the bed. Just as I closed my eyes, I remembered that I had work. _Oh, come on!_

I sighed sadly as I got back up. I got ready for work, internally crying. I grabbed my phone and keys before heading out.

After work, I got home and immediately got ready for bed. It was only 9:30PM by the time I was ready for bed, but I was really tired. I checked to make sure I had an alarm set on my phone, pugged it in, and went to bed. My head hit the pillow and I closed my eyes. Within 15 minutes, I was in a deep sleep.

I woke up to my alarm, happy to finally get a full night of sleep. I turned off the alarm. I got up and went over to my closet and grabbed some jeans and a random t-shirt along with another sweatshirt. I went into the bathroom and got changed. I looked into the mirror and was happy to see that I looked a lot better now that I got a full night of sleep.

I brushed my teeth and checked the time on my phone. 6:45AM. I brushed my hair before walking out of the bathroom. I headed into the kitchen and looked around for something to eat. I decided to eat a couple of pieces of buttered toast and call it good.

I sat down on the couch with my toast and turned on the news. The meteorologist was talking about how it was getting colder outside with winter on the way. Nothing too interesting.

After I was done with my toast, I turned off the TV and walked back into the kitchen with the plate I used for my toast. I rinsed off the plate and put it away. I checked the time. 7:30AM. I still had time before I had to head out.

I walked into my room and opened up my computer. I went onto YouTube, looking for videos to watch. After a few videos, I checked the time. 8:05AM. I grabbed everything I needed for school and headed out.

I got to class a bit early. It was only 8:30AM. There were only a couple other people in here. I walked to my usual spot and sat down. I grabbed my phone and earbuds and listened to music, waiting for Alicia, happy to finally completely awake for class.


End file.
